


Хэппи энд

by EarthlyWays



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Professions, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	Хэппи энд

— Мисс! Мисс! Еще кофе пожалуйста, — Заку наконец удается обратить на себя внимание официантки. — Так как скоро труп начнет пахнуть достаточно сильно, чтобы соседи забеспокоились? — спрашивает он у Криса. 

Девушка в переднике вздрагивает, звонко стукнув носиком пузатого кофейника по кружке. На стол летят брызги. 

— П-простите, — она смахивает их полотенцем и исчезает раньше, чем Крис успевает что-либо сказать. 

— Признайся, ты сделал это для того, чтобы она перестала строить мне глазки, — улыбается Крис, откидываясь на спинку стула. 

— Что? — говорит Зак.

Зак не притворяется. Он довольно кровожаден для того, кто любит молочные коктейли и маленькие розовые зефирки. Господи, да он напевает песенку про заячьи уши, завязывая шнурки на кедах. Но иногда они целыми часами обсуждают убийства, изощренные и не очень. Впрочем, Крис ожидает, что Зак будет настроен более романтично, когда колесо обозрения поднимает их на самый верх. Конечно, там немного прохладно, и кабинка покачивается от ветра, но дух захватывает вовсе не от боязни высоты. Обрамленное темными холмами, под ними разливается сверкающее озеро: у самого колеса — легкомысленные разноцветные огни аттракционов, дальше — ровные ряды фонарей и плывущие между ними золотые и алые искры фар, затем — далекие сказочные замки и реки живого золота. 

Некоторое время они сидят молча. Крис сначала раздумывает над тем, когда можно будет приобнять Зака, чтобы это выглядело естественно, а потом над тем, что задаваться такими вопросами в их возрасте ужасно глупо. Не говоря уже о том, что они заходили гораздо дальше объятий. 

Зак опережает его, прислоняясь боком и засовывая холодную ладонь к нему в карман. Он выглядит несчастным. 

— Что такое? — спрашивает Крис, чертовски надеясь, что с обзорными колесами и видами города не связаны какие-то дурные воспоминания.

— Проблемы на работе, если можно так сказать, — говорит Зак со вздохом. — Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про убийство, которое необходимо замаскировать под самоубийство? Ты же знаешь, я расстарался, угрохал массу времени на подготовительную работу. И вдруг мне сообщают, что повешение — слишком старомодный способ. Нет, ты такое слышал? Я не поверил своим ушам. Все насмарку. 

Он по-настоящему подавлен, так что Крис все-таки обнимает его за плечи. Они перебирают различные способы суицида до самого дома.

У Зака полно странностей, и самая большая из них — то, что у него нет странностей в постели. Крис ожидал, что он как минимум попросит натягивать ему на голову пакет перед оргазмом. Должно быть, это его брови. Или глаза. Иногда они чересчур темные. 

Но Зак идеален. 

Он тяжелый, горячий, и отлично целуется. 

— Нам нужно поговорить, — бормочет Крис, призывая на помощь всю свою силу воли.

— Как-нибудь потом, — обещает Зак, расстегивая на нем рубашку. Они не виделись несколько дней. Пять. Почти неделю. Ужасно долго. Крис изо всех сил пытается сосредоточиться. 

— Это важно. 

Зак отрывается от него и садится на пятки. 

— О чем ты хочешь поговорить? — спрашивает он. — Если это о моей работе, то прости, я не собираюсь ничего менять. 

— Нет, это насчет нас. 

Зак резко мрачнеет. 

— Понимаю, — бросает он. Но Крис рано радуется. Зак поднимается с дивана и идет за своей рубашкой, валяющейся у двери. Крис ошеломленно наблюдает за тем, как он одевается, нервно дергая мелкие пуговицы. 

— Зак, — говорит он мягко. 

— Ты наверное думал, что… А, ладно. Не имеет значения. Хотя я никогда… — он обрывает себя взмахом руки.

Крис усмехается.

— Не верится, что ты заканчивал английскую филологию. Ты ужасно косноязычен.

Зак непонимающе смотрит на него, когда Крис приближается и принимается расстегивать его рубашку. 

— Я никогда и не думал, что ты меня используешь. Хотя признай — ты немного фетишист. Оба раза, когда я заявлялся к тебе в форме, ты выглядел так, словно пришло Рождество. Но я хотел поговорить о другом. Ты мне очень сильно нравишься. Я хочу быть твоим парнем. И не хочу, чтобы мы обсуждали то, как перерезать яремную вену или какой эффект имеет выпущенная в голову разрывная пуля, каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь заговорить с тобой о чувствах. 

Зак смотрит на него исподлобья. 

— Если хочешь знать, — говорит он после долгой паузы, — я решил начать кое-что новое. Больше никаких криминальных детективов. Это будет научная фантастика. Про звездолет, который… — Зак моргает и смотрит в глаза Крису. — Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
